


Well Fed

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [41]
Category: Aquaman - All Media Types, Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Bruce Wayne, breast kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: At the moment, Bruce feels like a cow.Sequel to Milkmaid over at CDB_Commissions because some anons begged.





	Well Fed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Milkmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631325) by [littlechinesedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll). 



> idk HAHA i don’t think it’s any good cos im tired and sleepy but i hope you enjoy! unbeta'd.

At the moment, Bruce feels like a cow.

He is basically, ever since he’d taken those pills that made his tits swell and fill with milk.

Hal had apologized for his behavior and it was understandable. He was the only pureblooded human alpha out of the three of them. Clark fits the profile, but he isn’t an alpha. Arthur is an alpha, too, but he was only half human.

And Arthur, who is behind him with his hands firmly on Bruce’s hips to keep him in place, seems to be hellbent on putting an occupant in Bruce’s uterus while he’s on fours, with Hal and Clark under him, both with a nipple in their mouth, suckling like they’ve been starved. Bruce is pretty sure his body is trying to keep up with the three gigantic babies it thinks it’s trying to feed.

Hal is the one who feeds most. Bruce chocks it all up to the alpha instincts he can’t control because of the omega pheromones Bruce is constantly releasing because of the pills. He’s since stopped taking them, but his body thinks it’s accommodating several children and continues to make more milk, trying to keep the non-existent children well fed.

Clark and Hal’s faces are sticky with the milk that escapes their lips, massaging his chest to encourage the liquid gold to flow. Bruce groans because his tits ache. It’s like they’re never really completely emptied no matter how much the three alphas try to drain them.

Bruce doesn’t react when Hal hits the bouncy flesh of his thigh with his palm. It stings, and a few seconds later Hal does it again but harder. He groans at the sting, then whines because suddenly his left nipple is cold. Clark got off him.

“What’s…wrong?” Bruce manages to moan out in between Arthur’s thrusts.

“Drained it,” says Clark, licking his lips. “For some reason, it kind’s kind of tastier than last time,” he grins.

Hal pulls away too but adjusts himself to nuzzle Bruce’s neck. “It’s so good, Bruce,” he says, the words rumbling through his chest. “You taste so good, smell so good,”

Bruce’s hands find Hal’s hair, takes a fistful of it, and pulls hard as his orgasm hits him out of nowhere. Arthur lets out a few grunts, then stops, stops and keeps himself inside the omega as he comes, and Bruce clenches on him, and shivers through the waves. The king runs his hands over Bruce’s skin.

“I want to be next, Bruce,” Hal has the clarity to ask this time.

“Give me…a moment,” Bruce pants as Arthur pulls out, and he slumps over Hal. “You three will be the death of me,”  


End file.
